


#GunrayEscaped

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: #CloneWars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Teenager, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Clone Wars, Episode: s01e09 Cloak of Darkness, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, I mean shes a teen, If Star Wars had Social Media, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Nakino, Obi-wan Kenobi is Done, Sassy, Sassy Anakin Skywalker, Sassy Obi-wan Kenobi, Sassy Padmé Amidala, Series, Social Media, War, but people are trying to kill her, don't have to read other installments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Season1 Episode9 'Cloak of Darkness'  commentary told through social media!read the tags for more info





	#GunrayEscaped

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own star wars  
> Please read and review!

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

That moment when you’re told that you have a really important job and it ends up being boring

10403 Likes     3589 Dislikes     5688 Comments     75571 Reblogs

#NuteGunrayCaptured #Jedi #JediBusiness #CloneWars #Padawan

 

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Watch out Snips, That’s asking for trouble.

388959 Likes     3567 Dislikes     378064 Comments     37897 Reblogs

#NuteGunrayCaptured #Jedi #BadLuck #CloneWars #AJediDoesNotCraveAdventureOrExcitement #MyYoungPadawan #JediBusiness

 

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

There’s plenty of security. What could go wrong?

3565357 Likes     4875 Dislikes     104678 Comments     190545 Reblogs

#NuteGunrayCaptured #Jedi #JediBusiness #CloneWars #Superstitions #Crazy #AJediDoesNotCraveAdventureOrExcitement #Ha #LikeYoureAnyBetter #CrazyMaster #Rulebreaker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Captain Rex @CaptainRexOfficial**

Shavit.

967999 Likes     1002 Dislikes     346357 Comments     2456714 Reblogs

#NuteGunrayCaptured #Jedi #AnakinSkywalker #AhsokaTano #IHaveABadFeelingAboutThis #CloneWars

 

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

So you were right @Anakin_Skywalker : There was trouble.

23008 Likes     9077 Dislikes     368544 Comments     60965 Reblogs

#Trouble #NuteGunrayCaptured #NoLonger #GunrayEscaped #Jedi #JediBusiness #AnakinSkywalker #NuteGunray

 

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Naturally. When am I ever wrong?

365758 Likes     1467 Dislikes     576897 Comments     467145 Reblogs

#ToldYouSo #Ha #Jedi #GunrayEscaped

 

**Padmé Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Do you really want us to answer that, @Anakin_Skywalker ?

1464332 Likes     1364 Dislikes     467882 Comments     468965 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #LikeHalfTheTime #Prodigy #ReallySmartHalfTheTime #ReallyDumbTheOtherHalf #YouHaveNoRoomToTalk

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

            Yes, @Anakin_Skywalker , do you?

14645667 Likes     1356 Dislikes     9125634 Comments     4135677 Reblogs

            #AnakinSkywalker #ControlYourEgo #YouHaveNoRoomToTalk

 

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

In the defence of both myself and @MasterLuminaraUnduli , we weren’t expecting a senate guard to turn traitor nor to be attacked by a dark side assassin

457764 Likes     34567 Dislikes     78934 Comments     24676567 Reblogs

#GunrayEscaped #CloneWars #Jedi #AhsokaTano #NuteGunray #LuminaraUnduli #KriffinDarkSiders #Assassins #GalacticRepublic #Seperatists

            **Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

            A dark side assassin?

65034 Likes     1647 Dislikes     8234 Comments     454677 Reblogs

            #DarkSiders #Assassins #CloneWars #Language #YesIReadTags #ThisIsAnakinsFault

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Yeah, Ventress.

45667 Likes     6837 Dislikes     3568 Comments     467565 Reblogs

#CloneWars #KriffinDarkSiders #SkyguyIsAwesome #ImFightingAWar #ImAllowedToSwear #Ventress #AsajjVentress #Sepratists #DarkSiders

 

            **Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Snips, are you alright?

56646 Likes     1678 Dislikes     56789 Comments     478789 Reblogs

#AhsokaTano #Snips #Padawan #IAgree #IfYoureFightingAWar #YoureAllowedToSwear #WhyAreYouBlamingMe #Obi-wanKenobi

            **Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

I’m _fine,_ Skyguy

946755 Likes     3671 Dislikes     47766 Comments     45788 Reblogs

#OverProtectiveMasters #ImFine #WhyWouldIBeOnNakinoIfIWasHurt #Seriously #NoWorries #Skyguy #AnakinSkywalker #Jedi

            **Asajj Ventress @A.Ventress**

Stop freaking out Skywalker, I didn’t hurt your little pet

5469 Likes     155647 Dislikes     915674 Comments     1445678 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #DownWithTheJedi #IDidn’tKillHer #GunrayEscaped #Ha #IRescuedHim #Sepratists #CloneWars #Jedi

            **Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Fuck off, Witch.

93734 Likes     1467765 Dislikes     8644323 Comments     564565 Reblogs

            #AsajjVentress #Ventress #KriffinDarkSiders #Sepratists

            **Asajj Ventress @A.Ventress**

            Watch your tongue, Jedi Child

577447 Likes     165547 Dislikes     9125688 Comments     145688 Reblogs

            #Jedi #AhsokaTano #SkywalkersPet #GalacticRepublic #NobleMyAss

            **Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

            You literally tried to kill me two hours ago, don’t call me a child

3566467 Likes     576543 Dislikes     901284 Comments     986551 Reblogs

#FuckYou #AsajjVentress #Ventress #WhoAreYouCallingAChild #YouLiterallyTriedToKillMe #CloneWars #Jedi #Padawan

            **Asajj Ventress @A.Ventress**

Control your pet Skywalker

8303 Likes     67847 Dislikes     468865 Comments     145775 Reblogs

            #AhsokaTano #SkywalkersPet #Jedi #AnakinSkywalker

            **Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

She’s not wrong

9366788 Likes     45778 Dislikes     4678899 Comments     2356677 Reblogs

#AhsokaTano #Snips #Padawan #Jedi #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars

            **Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Anakin doesn’t even do what WE tell him, why would he obey you, @A.Ventress ?

9346774 Likes     45547 Dislikes     9104674 Comments     34568885 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #Reckless #Rulebreaker #Crazy #LookAtHisTrackRecord #HaveYouMetMyFormerPadawan #HeListensToNoOne #IWouldKnow

            **Asajj Ventress @A.Ventress**

            Fuck you, Kenobi

91334 Likes     10954 Dislikes     35677888 Comments     145765 Reblogs

#Obi-wanKenobi #DownWithTheJedi #CloneWars

 

**Author's Note:**

> please review!


End file.
